homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102315-Underwhelmed
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling angryGardener AG at 22:37 -- CC: Hey AG: Hi AG: And you are? CC: You're one of the human players, right? AG: Yeah, Mike Simons AG: And you're? CC: Nyarla Aesona CC: Your competition CC: In that game CC: "sburb" right? AG: Yeah AG: have you talked to someone named Arch Rybalt? CC: Yeah, earlier CC: Really chipper CC: And really out of the loop AG: ARE YOU AN ALIEN? CC: No shit AG: Wow CC: I thought you all knew that CC: apparently no on does AG: Where are you right now? CC: Uhhh, at the hive of a friend CC: On Alternia CC: Where are you? AG: Earth, in Michigan, at my house CC: Michigan? CC: Is that your country? AG: State, the United States is my country AG: Well, not MY country CC: So is that the country Arch is emporer over? AG: No AG: There are no emperors on earth AG: Well AG: There's North Korea, but we don't really talk about that AG: Kinda the same deal with Russia AG: And Arch is in Switzerland CC: Weird, Arch said he wasp one of those useless planetary leaders AG: He wants to be AG: Obama the president of the USA AG: that's my leader AG: But, tell me more about your kind AG: What do you guys look like? CC: Not too different CC: A lot more threatening CC: No offense AG: None taken CC: Grey skin and horns and claws CC: Though I admit CC: The picture of that "Nic Cage" human is very...rugged AG: Tell me about your leader CC: We have an empress CC: She's a huge bitch CC: I don't know what else to say AG: Wow, your planet sounds shitty AG: Like, REALLY shitty CC: Excuse you CC: It sounds better than "Earth" AG: How? CC: And Alternia isn't a single planet, it's a galactic empire AG: Holy shit CC: ... CC: Hey, you know the Kyle human, right? CC: I think he thinks I'm you AG: Really CC: And after technetium or something AG: Yeah, he thinks humans are messing with my magic AG: aliens AG: not humans CC: What? CC: Magic is fake as shit CC: Everyone knows that CC: I figured even you humans would AG: Hey fuck you, I personally believe that magic is not fake as shit CC: I am sorry for your species AG: Everyone else thinks that it's bullshit CC: It'sfor wigglers and their extraterrestrial equivalents CC: Whatever human grubs are called AG: Babies AG: But please tell me more about your shitty planet CC: No, because it is certainly not shitty CC: We have majestic lusii CC: ...who eat random trolls AG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A LUSII CC: Beautiful megafauna CC: ... CC: ...who also eat random trolls CC: Our...shitty empress CC: Huh CC: Maybe it's not so great here CC: I doubt you humans have it as good though AG: We can talk shit about our leaders AG: Most of them CC: Yeah, Arch said they were worthless CC: Companies rule your planet AG: That AG: is not true AG: ish AG: McDonald's kinda rules the world CC: What is a McDonald's? AG: Fast food CC: Fast food? CC: You don't cook your food? AG: We do CC: It still runs from you? AG: No CC: And how does that rule the world? AG: We have farms CC: Farms? CC: How can food run away from you on a farm? CC: Do you not fence it in? AG: It doesn't AG: Yes AG: We fence it AG: Now tell me about your species CC: Tell me about yours CC: Aside from you being pale and hornless AG: We're not all pale AG: Some of us have brown skin CC: Brown? CC: An odd color CC: More palatable though AG: racist CC: What's that? AG: nevermind AG: oh, and ONE of us has a horn-ish AG: An old woman in china has a deformity that gives her a small horn CC: So you humans can grow horns? AG: Some CC: I wasp told otherwise, but alright AG: But it's considered taboo AG: We also have red blood and one heart AG: Now tell me about your species CC: I heard about the blood thing CC: Weird CC: Well CC: We have a multitude of blood colors AG: That's CC: Horns and claws AG: weird CC: We just kinda live AG: Tell me the colors that your blood can come in CC: From low to high CC: Rust red CC: Bronze CC: Mustard yellow CC: Lime green has gone extinct CC: Olive green CC: Jade CC: Teal CC: Cobalt, me CC: Indigo blue CC: Purple CC: then Violet and Fushia AG: Let me guess violet and fushia are royalty? CC: I did say the list wasp low to high CC: You're taking this better than the Kyle human AG: Yeah AG: I'm a little less paranoid CC: Seriously what is that technetium stuff? CC: It is some kind of special material? AG: Some Earth material CC: He's talks about it like it's very valuable CC: Apparently you're not an alien if you're not after it AG: So since you're not after it, that makes you me? CC: Makes me you? CC: A human? AG: That's what you said, right? AG: A while ago CC: What? AG: Just scroll up a bit and you'll find it AG: Well, this has been unbelievably awkward CC: A bit CC: I expected more AG: You're not the only one CC: I thought you would be issuing a challenge or something CC: Jack CC: He wasp being adouche when he'd contacted me AG: Oh, right, I don't really care CC: But between you, Arch, and Kyle CC: I think it's just him CC: He'd been telling of the game and asking for a challenge CC: I'm kinda undewhelmed CC: Not in a bad way AG: Me too CC: But, damn AG: Well, I need to go AG: Later alien -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:50 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla